Why Do We Fall
by Naamyon
Summary: Un deuil, en soi, c'est presque insurmontable. Alors imaginez à quel point c'est dur de ré-apprendre à sourire quand on ne sait plus comment souffrir. Sur quatre survivants, un seul est toujours en vie. Il s'en mord les doigts.


Moi, quand j'ai envie d'écrire une death-fic, je fais pas dans la dentelle. J'ai récemment retrouvé mon intérêt perdu pour Left 4 Dead 2, et comme mon personnage préféré est Nick et que j'adore humaniser et torturer au max mes personnages... ben c'est arrivé. Je l'ai écris d'une traite et pas relu (honte sur moi), vous avez donc du Naamyon à l'état pur sous vos yeux. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Morts. Décédés. Enterrés. Plus là.

Une déchirure. C'était tout ce qu'il était possible de ressentir après tout cela. Une affreuse déchirure, celle qui sont tellement profondes que même après des années elles vous rongent encore et qui ne disparaissent jamais vraiment. Celle qui, quand elles frappent, vous absorbent toute volonté et toute force et qui vous laisse vous abandonner à la souffrance pure et dure.

Même pas une larme, même pas un sanglot. « Tu es vraiment un salopard, Nick, un putain de salopard. Ils sont morts et tu n'es pas foutu de pleurer pour eux. Tu ne penses qu'à ton cul. Tu n'es qu'un enculé.» Et pourtant, elles ne demandaient qu'à sortir, ces larmes. Mais à force de se construire une carapace et de vouloir s'immuniser de tout, on ne sait plus comment ressentir. Un deuil, en soi, c'est presque insurmontable. Alors, imaginez à quel point c'est dur de ré-apprendre à sourire quand on ne sait plus comment souffrir. Et pourtant.

Trois tombes. Ou plutôt, trois monticules de terre bêtement posés parmi des pierres tombales beaucoup plus belles. Ils auraient mérité le plus beau des hommages, la plus grande des cérémonies, ils auraient mérité que la planète s'arrête de tourner et que le ciel déverse toutes ses larmes pour les pleurer. Ils auraient mérité la paix éternelle, le repos tant attendu après la course effrénée. Ils auraient mérité tellement plus que ce qu'il avait pu leur offrir. Mais surtout, ils auraient mérité de vivre et pas de crever comme des rats. C'était lui le coupable, l'incapable et c'était lui qui avait encore une chance.

« Ils te supportaient. Ils t'aidaient. C'étaient les seules personnes au monde qui t'avaient accordé leur confiance et tu les as tuées. Bravo, connard, bravo.»

Il avait pensé à en finir, mais au fond, s'il était encore là, c'était grâce à eux. Pour eux, il devait le faire, il devait porter l'espoir qu'ils avaient toujours eu, il devait porter cet espoir et faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas vain. Il leur devait bien ça. Il leur devait tellement plus que ça.

Rochelle, Ellis et Coach. Trois noms qui résonnaient dans son esprit. Ils cognaient contre les murs de sa tête et ne le laissait pas tranquille. Chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde de sa pauvre existences étaient maintenant vouées à se rejouer à l'infini leurs cris, leurs derniers mots et leurs derniers soupirs. Juste parce que son égoïsme l'avait encore emporté et qu'il avait pensé à lui et pas aux autres. Juste parce qu'il avait vu la porte de l'abri apparaître devant lui comme un cadeau des cieux et qu'il en avait oublié ses amis. Juste parce qu'il était parti devant et qu'il n'avait pas regardé derrière à temps. Juste pour ces conneries il avait perdu... qu'avait-il perdu? Il avait tout perdu. Ses compagnons. Les seuls êtres vivants, à part lui, encore munis d'une conscience. Ses amis. Les seuls qu'il n'avait jamais eus. Les seuls qui lui avait permis de se sentir accepté et aimé quelque-part. Il les avait perdus.

« La personne pour qui on prendrait une balle est derrière la gâchette », il avait entendu ça quelque-part, des mois avant et en avait ri. Qui, à l'époque, pouvait percer sa carapace au point d'avoir assez de pouvoir pour contrôler jusqu'à sa vie? Personne. Pas même lui. Il n'était même plus capable de ressentir, à cette époque. Puis il y avait eu l'Apocalypse, il y avait eu eux et en seulement deux semaines les hauts murs qu'il avait érigés autour de son coeur avaient été démolis comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire château de carte. Son coeur avait été mis à nu, mais pas pour le pire. Enfin, pas jusqu'à maintenant, car maintenant, son coeur brûlait, il hurlait, il n'en pouvait plus.

Dans ses mains, il tenait la casquette d'Ellis, seule relique des trois êtres qui avaient réussi l'exploit de pénétrer son coeur et de se faire aimer par lui, Nick, l'homme sans coeur. C'était tout ce qui était encore visible et reconnaissable quand il était revenu sur ses pas, se rendant compte de sa bêtise, de son infamie et retrouvant trois corps défigurés et déjà à moitié ouverts. En y repensant, il avait presque envie de rendre ses tripes et son sang. Il avait encore tout en tête : la vision, les bruits, l'odeur, la culpabilité... tout. Tout ce qui causerait sa perte.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on tombe... » murmura-t-il quand enfin, un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge et une larme roula lentement sur sa joue. « Pourquoi... »


End file.
